


Christmas Catastrophe

by evil_mandy



Series: Jingle Balls Jingle [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy





	Christmas Catastrophe

"Bobby."

"Yes, babe." 

"Are you coming over or not?" Kyle was decorating the christmas tree in his living room. Today would be the first day he celebrated the Christmas Eve and the Christmas Day itself with his man. Well his bestfriend turned boyfriend. It took so long for them to realize their love for each other was more than friends, bestfriends, even more than a brotherly love. They LOVE each other.

Bobby giggled. "I'm coming." He looked at the time. "I'm already at the airport. And they're no delays. So I'll be there in a few hours."

"Well just call me when you arrived. So that i could pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay baby." 

Bobby got into his plane, all hyped up to meet his lover. 

The plane was smooth at first. A 3 hour flight. What possibly could happened right? It's normal for him, to travel with it. But for the first time that thought was thrown out of the bus. He has bad feeling since morning. And that's when that happened.

When the plane suddenly shook, almost too violently. The announcement of turbulence came into the speaker.

"Kyle..." Bobby couldnt think of other things. "I love you...." he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

Kyle waited patiently. It wasn't supposed to be this long. Something didn't feel right. His heart was wrenching. But he didn't know why.

The phone rang. He quickly answered his phone without looking. "Bobby?" Tears rolled down his cheeks.


End file.
